A Doll's Fate
by DarkSoldier13579
Summary: This is a story about Cammy's life as an assassin for Shadowloo, before she became a Delta Red agent. It's rated R for violence, because Cammy kills people for a living.
1. A Dubious Meeting

Chapter 1: A Dubious Meeting  
  
It was a curiously lucid night, the stars were out and the moon was full and gleaming.  
  
Caught up in the view of the night sky Chun-Li was running late, on her way to meet Guile at their usual spot, at discreet bar who's daily business was about three to four visitors.  
  
While walking Chun-Li came across what seemed to be a homeless girl cloaked in a blood red trench coat, who emerged from of a dim ally.  
  
As Chun-Li began to go by the girl blocked her path.  
  
"I'm sorry I do not have any money." Chun-Li stated, then she tried to keep walking.  
  
The girl repeatedly cut her off as if she was not taking no for an answer.  
  
Growing angry Chun-Li declared, "I said I don't have any money to give you, so get out of my way!"  
  
The girl stepped aside as if to let Chun-Li pass.  
  
As she started off the girl grabbed a handful of Chun-Li's hair and with startling strength tossed her into some trashcans as if she were a rag- doll.  
  
Springing up and into a fighting stance Chun-Li watched as the girl divulged her coat, revealing a blond girl suited in a sky blue army like uniform, donning scarlet gauntlets and earth brown boots.  
  
Leaping forth to attack with what would have been a devastating kick, Chun- Li missed as the girl evaded her attack with ease.  
  
The girl eluded all of Chun-Li's attack with the grace of a cat, playing with her as if she were a mouse, slowly making her more and more exhausted.  
  
Then swiftly the girl unleashed a vicious assault of attacks, Chun-Li was unable to defend herself.  
  
In a desperate attack Chun-Li let loose a barrage of rapid kicks that caught the girl off-guard.  
  
Chun-Li used this to make an escape, frantically searching for a place to hide so she could call for backup, she enter an abandoned apartment building tearing her clothes on the jagged door way.  
  
Thinking that she had lost the girl Chun-Li was resting in the stairwell, when a crashing sound echoed throughout the building.  
  
To weak to go another round with the girl Chun-Li despairingly made her way up the stairs, hastily searching for cover.  
  
Hearing the girl get closer and closer, Chun-Li found an open door and took refuge in the shadows.  
  
Her heart beating faster by the second, she noticed that it abruptly became silent, and her breathing was the only sound she could hear.  
  
Then in a sudden flash of blue and brown, Chun-Li was hit by brutal strike.  
  
Feeling an intense pain shot up her spin, as her knees gave-way, Chun-Li's vision blurred to black, she was unconscious. 


	2. Futile Retribution

Chapter 2: Futile Retribution  
Waiting in the bar for about an hour, Guile began to think something was wrong, as Chun-Li was rarely late.  
  
Leaving the bar, he called her cell phone but no one answered.  
  
He tried her phone again and heard a ringing sound come from an ally.  
  
Again he called to see if he could follow the sound, and it lead him to a pile of trashcans.  
  
Guile found her phone and knew that there must have been a fight.  
  
He began searching the area for indications of here she might have gone, or been taken.  
  
He came across a grungy building with what seemed to have a piece of clothing torn on the jagged entryway.  
  
Entering the building Guile found Chung-Li at the feet of a girl.  
  
"What happened here!?" Guile asked the girl, who stood there motionless.  
  
"I said tell me what the hell happened!!!" Guile shout as he took a step forward.  
  
Now aggravated by the girl's silence, Guile took another step forward, and in a low and calm voice said, "I'm warning you, you bett."  
  
His words were cut off as the girl turn around with her face 5 inches from his.  
  
The chilling gaze of her cold blue eyes startled him.  
  
He had never seen eyes like these; they were like two spheres of emptiness, barren and machine like.  
  
Her face was completely emotionless, like a doll with its stare fixed on him.  
  
Guile was incapable of movement or speech he was in a trance.  
  
The girl then gave him a hard kick to the groin, followed by a powerful kick to the jaw, which sent Guile flying through a wall.  
  
The girl then jumped high in the air and landed heel first in the middle of his stomach, which sent him crashing down through the corroding floorboards.  
  
Barely able to get to his feet, Guile puts up his guard as the girl leaps forward and rolls up like a small ball gliding through the air.  
  
Preparing to counter-attack, Guile was caught off guard when the girl's legs tightly wrapped around his neck, flipping him head first into the floor.  
  
Now lying on the ground struggling to remain conciseness, Guile's vision died away and the sound of the girl's robotic voice filled his head with the words  
  
"Mission accomplished Sir! Returning to base with targets." 


End file.
